The Transfer Student
by Queen-of-Nemisol
Summary: This is my first HP story, please go easy on me. Hope that you like it, please R&R.


The Transfer Student

By: QueenofNemisol

Aryana Kyoto Kethryveris Amaranth shena Tale'sadrin al Trevor-Mizuhara-Mirabashii, CWL Daughter of Mikhail al Trevor and Kyra O'Sullivan, Princess of Qator, Daughter of Kala, Daughter of the Clan MidnightSun, Princess of Clan Mizuhara, Princess of Clan Mirabashii, Miko of the Temple of the Twin Shrines, Shaman, High Princess of Underhill, Knight of the High Court of Underhill, Danaan-Named Mage-Adept, Princess of the Tuatha de Danaan, Genbu no Senshi, Imperial Princess of Suchandsuch, Byakku no Miko, Imperial Princess of Suchandsuch, Empress of Hong-Nan, Princess of the Dakunaga, Daughter of the Western Lands, Daughter of the Northern Lands, Daughter of the Eastern Lands, Daughter of the Southern Lands, Phoenix Knight, Wielder of the StarStone and the DarkStone, and Void's Priestess.

Description:

            Height: 5'6"

            Hair: Blacker-than-the-darkest-night

            Eyes: Molten Silver

            A.K.A.: Nighthawk

            Weapons of choice: Sword and/or Magic

            Deepest wish: To find someone that will accept her for who she is on the inside, and not how she looks on the outside; who she is now, and who she was in the past; who will take her as she is, and not try to changer her; in short, one to whom she is bound by the silver cord.

Current status:

            Transfer student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from Silmarrion Academy.

Reason of transfer:

            Got into fight, used bow combined with miko powers to destroy dark creatures during attack on Academy by Deatheaters, wished to start Fifth Year with clean slate.

Former House at Silmarrion Academy:

            The House of the Fae

Current House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:

            Gryffindor House

Head of House:

            Minerva McGonagal, Transfiguration Professor

Talents:

            As an Animagus: Turns into a Gryphon with hide and plumage the same color of her hair, and has talons, beak, and eyes that are the same color of her actual eyes; is a wandless witch; is the equal in power to Ahobheil, by her own words.

            As a Phoenix Knight: Can sprout wings that are made of Phoenix Fire, and can take on the shape of a Phoenix, her Phoenix-within-the-globe is—Suzumi, fledged of Suzaku.

            As Void's Priestess: Can sprout wings that are an utter black, can access the power of the void itself and use it to destroy her enemies.

            As a Shaman: Contains within her the spirits of 24 people that asked her if they could company with her; can, upon integration, access all of said spirits abilities and use them to defeat her opponent.

            As a Daughter of the four cardinal lands and the Dakunaga: Can ask for, and receive, their aid.

            As the Wielder of the StarStone and the DarkStone: Can either restore a person's memories and/or status (if using the StarStone) of resurrect them (if using the DarkStone). These Stones were given to her by her once-father and once-godmother (her father and godmother from a previous incarnation).

Her father is the current Sheik of Qator, and her mother is the current Lady O'Sullivan. She was adopted out to a couple on the condition that if anything happened to them, she was to go to on of them. Whey they died, she went to her father, as he was the one that their lawyer reached first, which is how happened to be transferring to Hogwarts form Silmarrion. When she transferred, she went to live with her mother, where during the summer, she would get to know her three 20yr-old half-sisters, her four 17yr-old half-brothers, her two 11yr-old half-brothers, and her stepfather, Lord Brian O'Sullivan.

September 1st, at King's Cross Station in London:

"How do I get onto Platform 9 ¾? Do I do it as I did, back in Qator?" she asked herself.

Just as she was about to attempt it, she overheard some people talking to their child, which was, from the look of it, a first year.

"Now dear, you just go at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, and it will let you onto Platform 9 ¾."

'Well, that tell me what I needed to know,' she thought to herself. Right after the apparent first year went through, she followed. As she went through, she analyzed the spell. 'Nicely done.' When she was through, she took a look at the train that was known as the Hogwarts Express. It was black and red, and appeared to be comfortable. Thinking to herself, 'Might as well get this show on the road,' she got her trunk, and went to find a place to sit. After she had done so, a young man around her age came to the door of the compartment and asked if he could sit there with her. She told him yes, and after he had sat down, he asked if she was a late bloomer. She told him no, she was not, that she was a transfer student. He then asked where she was transferring from. Upon her telling him, he looked at her with shock clearly written on his face. "Isn't that one of the few magic schools—"

"That exclusively teaches wandless magic? Yes, it is."

"Then that would mean that you've never even used a wand! Can you even use one? Do you even have one?"

"Yes, I have one. And before this summer, you would have been correct. But, you see, all this summer, my mother has been teaching me how to use my wand."

"Was it difficult, learning how to use one after, what? Five years of not using one?"

"No, it wasn't. And a word to the wise, I'm not as old as I look."

"How old are you then?"

"Fifteen. I am starting my Fifth Year at Hogwarts. What year are you? Oh, and by-the-way, I am called AKKA. Those are my initials, for you see, my actual name is too much of a mouthful to say on a normal basis."

"I am in my sixth year. If those are your initials, I can only wonder what your full name is. Speaking of names, mine is Hotohori. And, not my parents were not smoking anything when they named me. My Okasa-san is Japanese, and a miko."

"Oh, really. What jinja did she train at?"

"The Temple of the Twin Shrines. Matte ne! You speak Japanese."

"Hai. I too trained at the Temple of the Twin Shrines."

"From when to when?"

"The day I turned 6 to the day I turned 10. At that time, I was declared to be fully trained. When I left, I was the youngest one to ever be declared thus."

""You were the one they called Nighthawk! Okasa-san's sensei owled her about the youngest student that she had ever trained. Was that you?"

"That was me."

"Would you mind if I told Okasa-san, so that she could tell her former sensei? I am sure that she would like to know how one of her former students is doing."

"Iie, I don't mind. I do though, wonder how she would react to the knowledge that besides being a miko, I am a witch? Both wandless and with a wand?"

"Personally, I think that she will think it a great irony, since so many think that magic is restricted to one type to a person. And yet, here you are, with two—"

"Actually," and here I interrupted him, "I have more than two types."

"How many to you have?"

"I have 16 different kinds."

"What are they? That is it you don't mind my asking?"

"Iie, I don't mind. They are thus: 1) I am the chosen and named Daughter of Kala. 2) I have within me the blood of the Unicorn-folk. 3) I am a Shaman of the Spirit Basket variety. 4) I am a miko. 5) I have within me, through the blood of my father, the powers of the Sidhe. 6) Also, through my father's blood, I have the powers of the Tuatha de Danaan. 7) Also, through the blood of my father, I have certain abilities gained from the blood of five different Youkai clans, {Those being the 8) Dakunaga, 9), the Western Lands, 10) the Northern Lands, 11) the Eastern Lands, 12) and the Southern Lands,}, 13) I am a Phoenix Knight, 14) I wield the StarStone, 15) I wield the DarkStone, and 16) I am the Void's Priestess."

"Hontonai! Demo, I thought that there was only the Priestesses of Heaven, Earth, Fire, and Water running around. What is the name of the Phoenix that you are knight to?"

"Suzumi, fledged of Suzaku. And the reason you did not know of there being a Void's Priestess running around is because I did not have my Ascension until this summer, and also because there has not been on in over three millennia. I am the first one to be called, alone, and without witnesses. There is one thing that I must ask you, though."

"Nan desu ka?"

"That you not tell anyone of what you have learned here. By the way, what did you say your name was?"

"Hotohori."

"As in Hotohori, one of the Suzaku Senshi, the one who fell in love with the Suzaku no Miko, Miaka? Who stepped aside, because of the love between her and the Senshi known as Tamehome? Who was the Emperor of Hong-Nan? Who, after six years had passed, fell in love with she who was both one of the Genbu no Senshi, and was also the Byakku no Miko? She who had been sent to Hong-Nan by Byakku (with the consent of Suzaku) after having made her wishes (and having done so without making any for herself) so that she could meet her soulmate? That Hotohori?" I asked him quite excitedly.

"Hai. H-H-H-How did you know that?"

"I know, because that was me in a prior incarnation. You see, my name is Aryana Kyoto Kethryveris Amaranth shena Tale'sadrin al Trevor-Mizuhara-Mirabashii." With that, I looked him in the eye, and when I did so, a beam of pure white energy arched itself between our foreheads, connecting us for a few seconds, and when it disappeared, we could remember everything from our previous incarnations (in his case, his single one; and in my case, all of them).

"Kami-sama!!! Where did all that come from? I though that I remembered everything from time. Now, it appears that I did not."


End file.
